Narnia's Titanic Moment
by tin2lo
Summary: Oneshot. The four Pevensies are on the Dawn Treader. Caspian and Susan share a moment together based on a scene from the 1997 Titanic film. Movieverse and yet still slightly canon. Peter/Susan brother/sister fluff also shown.


_**Really Super Big Important Note So Please Read**_**: Yes I know, I'm a horrible person for not updating since January and I'm sorry. But for "Those Left Behind" – I'm working on the raid (it's almost done) but I have a lot of new post raid scenes done so updates on that shouldn't be difficult. For "The Gentle Queen's Return" – Updates are also coming for that. I'm just working on the battle scene. And finally, for "Unspoken Truth" – I have a scene done already but I need to work on the scene that's supposed to bridge that finished scene to the previous chapter. So please wait on updates and don't give up on me please.**

_**Another Really Super Big Important Note So Please Read Too**_**: The "Dawn Treader" trailer premiered today, which sorta kinda makes me a little sad. DO NOT FLAME ME FOR THIS but, I don't really **_**want**_** to watch "Dawn Treader" so I'm kinda updating all of my stories so I don't start feeling sad thinking that these types of stories may no longer be up because of it. Am I sounding confusing? I love my stories and I'm happy with my opinions so I don't really want flames on how my opinions are different from anybody else's. I'm entitled to my opinions just like anyone else. I HAVE read all seven books…I just happen to like the movies better. So accept it, or don't read my stories. It's called FANFICTION for a reason.**

**I'm sorry but I've been getting a lot of flames for stupid and non legit reasons. THE SOLE PURPOSE OF THIS STORY BEING POSTED IS BECAUSE I FELT BAD FOR NOT UPDATING IN SEVERAL MONTHS. Not because of the almost release of the third film.**

**Disclaimer: I wrote this a while ago while schaferdramaqueen was AWOL on me. It was during a time when I was obsessing over Prince Caspian the movie at the same time as I was obsessing over Titanic the movie (mainly because I hated James Cameron's Avatar). So basically nothing is still mine.**

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on  
Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And My Heart Will Go On and on

The crew of the Dawn Treader(after several days of stress looking for the lost lords) were finally able to relax. Lucy, Edmund, and Eustace actually fell asleep in the same room after their different adventures. The slave trade escapade wore them down the most though it was one of the earlier challenges they had faced. But then again, Eustace's experience as a dragon wore him down a lot as well as their previous visit to the dark island caused them to fear dreaming for a while. Lucy was stretched over the bed while Eustace was on the floor and Edmund was in a stiff chair. Although to any person with no knowledge at what happened previously, it would look as though the two boys were sacrificing their backs to be gentlemen towards their lovable relative, in reality, all three of them fell asleep wherever they landed. They had slept for several hours already and by the looks of it, they would not be waking up for _another_ several hours which no one objected to, not because two out of three are royalty, but because it was supposed to be a peaceful trip to their second to last stop before sailing to Aslan's country at the end of the world.

Peter and Susan who also happened to be on the trip (also via bedroom picture) were not as tired. Actually, at the moment the two elder siblings were in an argument. What was this argument about? Of course what else besides the Gentle Queen's love life. And who about if not Prince Caspian – or King Caspian now. Had it been a few years back during the time of the Narnian Revolution, the fight would have been about Peter not wanting Susan rushing into a relationship with a guy she had met only a month ago in Narnian time. In reality, Peter had only lightly warmed up to Prince, turned King, Caspian at the time. Today though, it was different. The fight that was currently occurring was no where near what it was several years ago. To Susan's greatest shock, Peter was actually encouraging her to pursue a life with King Caspian.

This argument would never have happened if they didn't return to Narnia. They weren't supposed to but fate had other plans for them. When they had arrived, they had several questions on their minds. Some were voiced while others were kept hidden. Lucy and Edmund had no questions, just joy mainly because they've been waiting for their return whereas Eustace just wanted to leave, not yet knowing how lucky he was to be there in the first place.

Anyway, throughout the entire trip Susan had done well in avoiding Caspian. Only Caspian, Edmund, and Peter had noticed but no one decided to confront her about it until now. Peter could tell that the two still had strong feelings for each other. He saw it when Caspian had rescued them from the slave trade and they had that moment of relief, he saw it when Caspian tried to comfort Susan when they were all anxiously waiting for Lucy to finish reading the spell and return to them (Susan would have read the spell but since she was not really supposed to be in Narnia in the first place, the invisible residents refused), and he saw it every time Caspian would look at her as she avoided the magnetic pull that told her that she needed to be with him. It was all of these events that lead to Peter dragging Susan into his cabin and forcing her to listen to _his_ reason and logic for once.

Currently, the two were still fighting but not loud enough to disturb the ship.

"Why are you doing this to me, Peter? A few years ago you would have been thanking Aslan that I didn't want to be involved in whatever this is." They started this fight about an hour ago and it didn't seem like it was going anywhere just yet. Susan made several attempts to either change the subject or leave the room but Peter was adamant as well as blocking the only exit.

"That may be true, but things change and as Aslan said before, things never happen the same way twice. You can't just fall in love with Caspian again and expect me to be angry...again."

"Is that the only reason as to why you are doing this?"

"Can't a brother just want his sister to be happy with the only man that'll ever be worthy of her?"

"Not if the sister fears the pain of leaving again."

"So that's it? That's the only reason as to why you avoid him?"

"Just like how my happiness seems to be the only reason you want me to reconcile with him."

Peter slightly raised his voice but lowered it again when he knew she was listening intently on the words he was about to say now. "I never said...that that was my only reason."

Susan now gave her brother a look – a look that said "what are you hiding from me?"

Peter sighed and began telling her the real reason for his doings. "Do you remember how I coped with leaving Narnia forever? I worked harder than before in my studies of politics, history, and medicine so I could go to a good university."

Susan didn't speak but only nodded knowing that this was going somewhere. Peter continued but a little slower this time as if he was becoming shy or nervous.

"Well during my time of studying with the professor, he not only taught me in academics but he also showed me that I could take a chance no matter how big or small it was and to be able to enjoy it and move on. Learning to feel the emotion behind that lesson wasn't easy but I soon understood those things such as pain and love. I now know why you were in pain, which is why I'm speaking to you now."

Peter paused but then soon continued before Susan could say anything. "That was also why I coped with losing Narnia so well. Knowing that Narnia was in prosperity again and was being ruled by someone we trust, so well that we were no longer needed allowed me to move on with my life in England." Again he paused but then looked at her straight in the eyes. "But that doesn't always work out for everyone. Lucy and Edmund can't move on until they learn all that they need to learn during this trip but you on the other hand, have already learned what you could. Aslan may have been right in telling us that we had nothing left to learn in this world but that does not necessarily mean that you _belong_ in England."

After everything that Peter had just said, Susan tried to take everything in at the same time as she was holding back tears as well as thinking of a rebuttal. "If everything you say is true, Peter and that I truly belong here and you in England, then why are you on this trip in the first place?"

At the beginning of the trip, Peter would never have been able to answer this question but speaking to Susan now made the true answer shine as brightly as the evening star. The evening star would shine so brightly that even during the day it could be seen and that's exactly what the answer to the question looked like to Peter.

Peter had a smile for his sister knowing this was the closure she needed in order to allow herself to enjoy her time with Caspian. Peter talked slow so that she could understand it the first time he told her. "If I hadn't come on this trip, who would've helped you realize the truth about everything that I had just told you?"

Susan just stood there in shock. Peter smiled and continued. "Edmund and Lucy wouldn't have because they wouldn't know how you felt because they still had stuff to learn and Caspian definitely wouldn't have because he would never rush you into a decision that you would think could hurt you, even if it meant hurting himself. Helping you right now was my only purpose for being here right now. The adventures that happened along the way was just an added bonus on my part."

Susan couldn't speak because she was still in shock. Instead, Peter gave her a kiss on her cheek knowing he had done the right thing and also knowing that she would do the right thing for both her and for Caspian. He looked her in the eyes again and whispered. "Go to him."

Neither of them said anything else as he handed her a folded shawl to wrap herself in because he knew that it would be a little chilly on the deck as well as he knew where Caspian would be right at that moment. Susan walked up to the deck hugging the shawl Peter gave her tightly to her body. The entire deck was empty. The crew was either below deck or in their cabins, or it could have been a strict order from King Peter to not be on the deck for at least the next hour. For Susan, with every step she took to the deck, she would think of everything Peter had told her and every step only made her feel like the decision she was about to make was the right one.

Caspian was at the very tip of the ship, his usual thinking spot, leaning on the shoulders of the dragon head. If he stood any higher and then leaned forward, he could have ended up in the ocean. But he seemed to be in the most perfect position when being at the tip of the ship. He had an almost depressed and distressed look on his face as he stared at the ocean below. The peaceful sail comforted him yet there was still only one thought on his mind that seemed to crush his peaceful mood. But things happen for a reason and as if Aslan heard his silent prayers, his miracle appeared.

In a voice a little above a whisper, his name was called. "Caspian." He turned around to see the woman who had stolen his heart long ago. He held no expression on his face but the shock that she was actually talking to him was slowly creeping onto his face. When he didn't speak, she continued. She took a deep breath first, but she continued in her small whispered voice. "I'm sorry."

That was all Caspian needed to hear. After hearing those two words and taking a good look at her face and into her eyes, he smiled knowing that she was now willing to share a life with him no matter how short it may be. Since he didn't say anything back, she had assumed the worst and started to turn and make her leave. Caspian had grabbed her arm and made her face him. He again looked deeply into her eyes, seeing that she was on the verge of breaking down he tightly embraced her just as he did during their final goodbye. She was quietly mumbling "I'm sorry" until he let her go. He wiped her tears away and gently pulled her up to where he was previously.

She looked at him confused but he smiled at her and asked "Do you trust me?" She smiled back, her first real smile since she had arrived in Narnia, and nodded her head yes.

He whispered to her gently "Close your eyes." She did as she was told as Caspian helped her up to the area of which he was standing on before she went to him. She was a little scared but she trusted him and although it was nerve racking to let go of the bow of the ship in order to let Caspian spread out her arms, she let him because she knew he wouldn't let anything hurt her.

When he finally whispered to her to open her eyes, she saw the ocean and felt the wind. She felt as though she was flying. She had a smile on her face and just couldn't find words to leave her mouth and describe how she was feeling. Caspian too had a smile and held on to her waist in order to keep her balanced. Since Susan's arms were still spread, Caspian had put his hands over hers and pulled them back in giving her a backwards hug. He looked at her face over her shoulder and felt content at just doing that. Susan, noticing the changes, looked over her shoulder to see Caspian staring intently at her. Like him, she too was content at just that. Soon, desire and need won over Caspian and he leaned in to gently kiss her. Susan put her hand over his neck and kissed back. The kisses were light and gentle but they were filled with passion and longing on both of their parts. They were still as madly in love with each other as they were all those years ago. The difference was that this wasn't a kiss goodbye, but a kiss hello. It was the beginning for them both no matter how long it'll be until the end. They were going to enjoy their time together, no matter what.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that My Heart Will Go On  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And My Heart Will Go On and on_

-Celine Dion "My Heart Will Go On" from Titanic soundtrack

**Again, when this was finished schaferdramaqueen was AWOL but I sent it to her anyway as well as other friends of mine and asked them what I should do with it because honestly I was really scared to post it (as in I was afraid of dying type scared). I didn't know whether to post it as a oneshot or a scene in a dawn treader remake (sequel to my story "Those Left Behind") but everyone told me to post it so I'm posting it now. Be happy schaferdramaqueen…even though its status is still under debate.**

**Final Note: Dedicated to _schaferdramaqueen _– congrats on finally watching ****Titanic**** with no interruptions. Also dedicated to _SerenAngel_ – thanks for backing me up as well as your reviews and PMs also make me smile.**

**Haven't worked with fluff in a while so how'd I do?**

**-tin2lo**


End file.
